Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
One example of devices connected to networks is an image forming apparatus. The status of the image forming apparatus may be monitored by a monitoring method in which a monitoring terminal acquires status information from the image forming apparatus by performing periodical polling monitoring (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-297336). Other examples of the monitoring methods include methods defined in Request for Comments (RFC), such as Simple Network Management Protocol Trap (SNMP-Trap) (RFC 3411), and InformRequest (RFC 3411). In the monitoring method using Trap/InformRequest, an image forming apparatus transmits a Trap/InformRequest to a predetermined monitoring terminal when the status of the image forming apparatus changes (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-138113).
As for an InformRequest for confirming arrival of a packet, the image forming apparatus retransmits the InformRequest a predetermined number of times at predetermined intervals until the arrival of the InformRequest is confirmed. As for Trap/InformRequest notification of SNMP version 3 (v3), the Trap/InformRequest notification is performed based on a predetermined notification destination address and SNMPv3 user information to be used in the notification.
However, no consideration has been given to a case where InformRequest notification settings or SNMPv3 user information settings are changed during the retransmission of the InformRequest. Accordingly, even if the InformRequest notification settings or SNMPv3 user information settings are changed, the image forming apparatus continues the retransmission of the InformRequest, based on a value that are set before the settings have changed.